roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Gus Sorola
|nickname = The Cheese Master | born= | occupation=*Actor *IT professional | equipment= | roles=*Simmons *Bravo Leader *So'Rolla | nationality=American | notable= *Hosts the RT Podcast *Co-Founder of Rooster Teeth. |media= }} Gustavo Raul "Gus" Sorola III is one of the three original members of Rooster Teeth Productions. He works as a voice actor in the machinima series Red vs. Blue as Dick Simmons, as well as the computer in The Strangerhood ''(along with Geoff Ramsey). He is married to Esther Sorola. His live-action credits include the Rooster Teeth Shorts, and managing the RT Podcast. Gus was a founding member of Rooster Teeth Productions, coming from Drunkgamers with Burnie Burns and Geoff Ramsey. He has attended many panels and events in his 15 years of employment with the company. He is one of several IT professionals at Rooster Teeth, along with Ben King and Adam Ellis. He also runs the Rooster Teeth Podcast formerly known as "The Drunk Tank". In the RT Podcast, Gus reveals many anecdotes about his life, including stories about his childhood on the US/Mexico border, and his early career. Gus is of Hispanic descent; both his parents are Mexican. While born in Austin, Gus was raised in Eagle Pass, near the US–Mexico border. A visit back to this hometown is the subject of the RT Doc ''Common Ground Characters Red vs. Blue *Captain Dick Simmons *Some of the Battle Creek Zealots *Gene The Strangerhood *The Omnipotent Voice (simultaneously with Geoff Ramsey) PANICS *Bravo Leader, also known as "Chief" Ten Little Roosters *Himself The Eleven Little Roosters *So'rolla X-Ray and Vav *X-Ray's mom Trivia and Matt Hullum wait to play Halo at E3 2001]] *A self-proclaimed Bungie fan "since Minotaur: The Labyrinths of Crete", Gus was instrumental in making Rooster Teeth fans of Halo: the future crew went to E3 2001, Gus made them visit the Bungie booth, where they featured an Halo: Combat Evolved demo with Blood Gulch multiplayer. In Burnie's words, "I was instantly hooked and bought an Xbox at launch as a result."https://halo.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?cid=78 *He is known for having multiple photos of him half naked in his office. *Gus stated at one point that he's not fond of the idea of having any kids. *He is notorious for having medical problems: **He once had shingles (presumably on his leg) **He had a large buildup of impacted ear wax **A stomach ache that lasted a year and a half **Acidic sweat from his hands **Sleep apnea **"Stinky sneezes" **Had bursitis in the elbow **Has had multiple hemorrhoids *He was one of the lab rats for the first season of Immersion. However, later on he became one of the main hosts alongside Burnie Burns. *He once tried to make beer with Kara, but they ended up throwing it out because it went bad during the fermentation stage. *Gus' Animated Adventure character has a permanent look of annoyance on his face with very prominent thick eyebrows. *He has had multiple stress dreams about recording the Podcast, including one where Burnie was in it, but he didn't talk the whole time and when the podcast was over, Burnie said he wasn't talking because he had to fart really bad. *Gus was ordained online by the Universal Life Church and has since married numerous couples, including Geoff Ramsey and Griffon Ramsey, Jack Pattillo and Caiti Ward, and even friends of his family. *He has also stated that he had and has some "superhuman powers." He has talked about having dreams that predict the future, being able to see what dreams people have when they are sleeping, and having acidic sweat. *Gus is a supporter of Crystal Palace Football Club in the English Premier League. *Recently Gus has taken up the title of 'Cheese Master'. *Gavin or Google Parody: In RT Gameshow, On The Spot 39: Jon Risinger asked Team Enormous Cock, "Gus or Google" questions. *In the pilot episode of Heroes & Halfwits his character was named James Haywood. *Apparently, when AH had temporary toilets, Gus walked in on Lindsay in the toilet assuming that it was unoccupied. *Gus lived in Puerto Rico for a year & a half and when he came back, he & Geoff saw The Punisher at a movie theater early where in the first scene it showed Puerto Rico which he went on a rant on how it was unrealistic because when he was there it looked like shit but in the movie, it was a Caribbean paradise *Has a tattoo of the Atari logo on his lower back as seen in the Immersion, Video Game Foods. *Every time during introductions at the start of a video Gus says his name both first and last. This primarily happens during The Patch and RT Podcast. Any Let's Play of The Last of Us involving him does this as well regarding the players. *One of his favorite movies is Wes Anderson's Rushmore. He also really likes Ghost World. *People can't guess what race he is. This is shown in a story in Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures where they talk about this fact, and how a man incorrectly guessed Gus was a mix of Black and Korean. Image Gallery Gustavo Sorola.jpg|�� Cheese_master.jpg|Cheese Master Gus-sorola.jpg|Discombobulated Gustavo Gus Sorola panel.jpg|At a panel Gus.png|Gus Guevara Gus Sorola ID.jpeg Gus Sorola Luigi Halloween costume.jpeg|A child's Luigi costume gus-rtaa.png|Gus' cartoon in Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures. Kathleen_Gus_and_Joel.jpg|Gus with Kathleen Zuelch and Joel Heyman File:Derp_2.jpg|A highly known PhotoShop of Gus Boys will sleep on the job 4 by gavinfree-d5fkvb0.jpg|Sleeping peacefully on a flight with Geoff Ramsey and Matt Hullum Childs Play event group.jpg|Gus, Barbara Dunkelman and Gavin Free in a Child's Play event Gus ear.jpeg|Gus' ear stuff References Category:Rooster Teeth Staff Category:February Birthday Category:Male Staff Category:Red vs. Blue Cast Category:Voice Actor Category:Red vs. Blue Crew Category:Writers Category:On the Spot Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Machinimator